rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
The Arthuriian Clan
Background The Arthuriians are a special group of humans who inherit what is known as the “Noble Blood,” a special blood type that allows the body to experience spiritual energy on a more intimate level and integrate such energy with human strength. Those who bear such a blood type can easily communicate with the gods, empathize with creatures, gaze into the past, and interpret movements. With such an array of abilities, Arthuriians are known for their combat efficiency and strategic ingenuity. Most importantly, Arthuriians can personally communicate with gods and deities, making them one of the few humans capable of connecting with supernatural entities. Because of the Noble blood’s spiritual properties, Arthuriians are known for their long lifespan and slow senescence. These characteristics are accompanied by the signature Cadarn white hair that only descendants of the clan have. Having these abilities and strengths, Arthuriians devote themselves to the concept of Noblesse Oblige, dedicating their clan to aiding other humans and creatures. Arthuriians embrace the concept of spiritual unity, believing in the connection between everything living thing and the importance of harmony. Arthuriians protect those in harm, save those in danger, and teach those who need to be taught. Because of this belief, most Arthuriians are devotees to Guthix, though the clan practices freedom in religion. Throughout the land of Gielinor, Arthuriians are known for their chivalry and devotion to Kings. Kings of Falador, Varrock, and Lumbridge all have personal chiefs and advisers from the Arthuriian bloodline. Dedicated to their cause, Arthuriians never assume positions of power since it could lead to corruption and violate the Noblesse Oblige. History The first Arthurrian was born during the late years of the Fourth Age. Surprisingly, the Noble blood traces its origin to the elves. Arthuriian history indicates that an Elven leader of the Cadarn Clan and mistress of Falador united and married. Because this act was and still is regarded as “impure,” the leader was discharged and abandoned by the Evlen families. The couple then lived in Falador, where they bore the first Arthurrian, Calviwyn Zenessa, a name of both Elvish and human origin. The couple knew Calviwyn was different from other human-born children when he started growing white hair at the age of two, a trait only pure Elven bred Cadarn Clan descendants display. The Arthurrian line was continued when Calviwyn married and united with Ginessa Wyr, a lady of Falador, giving birth to a hybrid son Colwyn Zenessa and a normal human son Mathews Zenessa. Calviwyn then realized that the trait is only passed down to strong and fit “embracers.” Colwyn grew and dedicated himself to the White Knight’s order. His ability to predict movements made combat and fighting his specialty. Most importantly, his spiritual abilities made him incredibly agile and keen. He was promoted to the highest level of the knights, and led a small elite group of white knights known as secretly “The Five Whites” to many covert missions and tasks. The King of Falador referred to Arthuriians for major decisions because of their strategic ingenuity, and the Arthuriian race was told throughout the land of RuneScape. Once, the King of Varrock compared one of the Arthuriian leaders Faldowyn Loreata to King Arthur, the champion of the excalibre, and thus the last name Arthuriious became the Noble Name for this line of hybrid humans. Due to the uniqueness of the trait, the Arthuriian bloodline remained delicate. In the late years of the Fifth age, the Arthuriian bloodline began to dwindle. The ability to absorb spiritual energy left Arthuriians vulnerable to evil and dark magic powers, leading many to decay and what is known as “spiritual disease.” After the great Zamarakian plague, a rise in Zamarakian fellowship and power, the remaining Arthuriians took refuge in Lumbridge under the leadership of Zaechery Michael Arthuriious, the last Arthuriian leader. However, Zaechery’s line didn’t last long. After the Goblin invasion in Lumbridge, Zaechery was forced to send his daughters, the last two Arthuriians, to Varrock, Bironica Zephryn Arthuriious and Vironica Xenos Arthuriious, also known as the Twin Sisters. The Noble Blood The Arthuriian blood contains a fine balance of human and Elven strengths. The blood facilitates rich hemoglobins that carry and “purify” oxygen, allowing the body and the brain to focus on activities, especially tasks that involve intensive work or energy use. Arthuriian lymphocytes are also evolved and enhanced, with abilities to develop thorough anti-bodies at rapid rates due to their ability to preform “rapid generation,” the ability to replace dead body cells with new ones at super speed, and “deliberate apoptosis,” coordinated cell death based on body fitness and predicted chances of handling diseases. Additionally, the blood broth solution contains mixtures from that of the Elves, making energy particles easier to travel and reside within the bloodstream. Because gods transfer energy through energy particles most frequently, the Elvish blood broth makes this exchange faster and enhanced. A combination of both spiritual and physical absorption makes Arthuriian blood the near perfect medium for “Guthix’s cradle,” a phenomenon that causes animals to understand the wills of Guthix, or the basic “behaviors” of the land of Gielinor. Behaviors include geographical movements, human intentions, energy dynamics, and animal instincts. Trivia *Arthuriious is pronounced as Ar-Ther-Rious *All Arthuriians have three part names: the dictorate, the subdictorate, and the Noble Name. I.e: Zeldon Chrisanphor Arthuriious *Unlike Elves, Arthuriians possess silk white hair instead of pure white hair. This may be caused by the human dominant gene turn recessive. *Evelyn was regarded as the First Mistress, believing to be the mother of Arthuriians. Her teachings in grace and faith remain a moral code of Arthuriian conducts. *The development of Noble blood takes place after differentiation, when cells have already become determinant and begin to divide. Based on genetic fitness, the Arthuriian gene will either develop through stimulation or be inhibited, thus making human offspring possible in Arthuriian blood line. *Arthuriians revere the moon, what they call the Motherly planet. *The line of Arthuriian leaders goes as follow: The Father of Arthuriians - Calviwyn - Colwyn - Felicia - Taltawyn - Faldowyn - Cradowyn - Zaechery *Arthuriian white hair becomes tainted after every act of imbalance, like murder or theft, and turns blood red, a color Arthuriians refer to as “the signage of blood.” Category:Families